The international patent application WO2011/002412A1 describes a method of generating a cryptographic key. More particularly, WO2011/002412A1 describes a method of generating a cryptographic key which is used for symmetric encryption, i.e. where the same cryptographic key is used for both encryption and decryption. While WO2011/002412A1 provides many advantages, the method described therein is limited to the generation of a cryptographic key for use in node-to-node communication sessions, i.e. communication sessions between a first node and a second node. That is, WO2011/002412A1 is focused on encrypted communication sessions in node-to-node scenarios between two nodes. WO2011/002412A1 is incorporated herein by reference for giving context to the present disclosure.